


Blonde and Blood

by Diamondduchess



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2017-12-31 07:42:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamondduchess/pseuds/Diamondduchess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katniss wins the Games and at her victory party she speaks to Peeta and his sister Madge, they ask for her to stay, she has to. They are in the presidential family and Mellark's always get what they want even if thats a Victor. <br/>How will this meeting help Katniss survive in the Capitol?<br/>Are they good or bad for Katniss.<br/>Watch Katniss learn to survive in a glittering world where her every moment in watched, she's monitored more than Finnick Odair ever was. <br/>What does President snow think of all this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I read misshoneywell's Dissapear complete fic and thought about how it could of gone if they were living and meet in the Capitol. This fic developed from that.  
> Any change in character behaviour is my own.

Peeta Mellark watches the screening of the 70th Annual Hunger Games Reaping, holding an invitation for the sponsor’s event tonight after the chariot parade that ran right past his family mansion. His parents would be on the balcony with his uncle tonight, the great Coriolanus Snow. He was too young to be there but he’d been invited to sit with his father and mother at the sponsor suites when the games actually started in two weeks.   
He was looking forward to it, he liked to watch the brutality, the way the scared children changed the longer they remained in the arena he bet each year and won every time. To his mother’s inevitable annoyance and more than likely beating with her permanent crystal umbrella - the one Uncle Coriolanus had given her when she had his eldest brother.   
He sits through the last Reaping, District Twelve, the poorest greyest place in all Panem, the inhabitants looked more hollow and starving than the rest. The boy tribute looks like a pig, pink cheeked and crying already, the girl, just twelve, his age, brown hair tightly plaited down her back and all skin and bones, pushing her crying younger sister back towards the crowd, was strong. No reaction, head high, not arrogant just blank. Peeta can see her potential as a player this year scoffing at Claudius Templesmith’s commentary, his dismissal of her and her district partner; he looks at their mentor Hamish Abernathy. No wonder they were dismissed, a drunk Victor with no class hardly able to hold a conversation let alone charm rich capitol citizen’s into given him sponsorship.  
*  
Katniss Everdeen was not happy about the pink sparkly dress her stylist had wrestled her into, she just wanted to go back to her room and sleep for two weeks, she didn’t want to meet the stupid capitol sponsor’s with their surgically altered bodies and high accents. She didn’t want their talon like hands pawing her and pushing her between them for pictures they wanted so desperately now but wouldn’t want by next week.   
She hated the camera and the other victors that all looked at her like she was a lost little lamb, she wasn’t. she had been looking after her family for two years since her father had died. She wanted to go home to Prim, to her woods or coal dust covered District Twelve. She wanted one of Greasy Sae’s bowl of wild dog soup and not the Capitol sugary brightly coloured food that didn’t taste like anything familiar. Her mentor Haymitch had gone off and got drunk with a large giant of a Victor, and Effie had stewarded her around the party, pushing her from one group to the next. Enough camera’s had gone off in front of her face that she was only just now, ten minutes later, seeing people in front of her instead of stars.  
She was being lead over to President Snow and some super super super important guests, according to Effie and she had to be super super super polite to them.   
‘Hello Miss Everdeen, our youngest female Victor, do you like the party. You tried all the food yet?’ asked the man stood next to President Snow. He was blonde, stocky and tall, with kind blue eyes and didn’t have the Capitol look of wanting to eat her.   
‘No I’ve been meeting all the sponsors.’ Katniss knew the correct response, and president snow was watching her.   
The woman on the other side of the president spoke. ‘Mill leave the District girl alone, she has Miss Trinket to control her, I’m sure Miss Trinket you’ve already started treating the child what correct behaviour is within the Capitol?’   
Effie smile widen at the woman’s question, the adults turning towards her as she starting talking about previous Tributes and their disgusting manners – never thinking about how they were all dead now.   
The two children to the side moved towards her, curious expressions on their faces. Katniss braced herself for questions about her bows or if she knew how to fight with swords. But these two just stared then the boy took her hand and lead her over to the buffet table, collecting some green cubes. He sat her down on the steps that lined the ballroom, empty as all the adults had moved towards the dance floor and larger buffet tables.   
‘You look hunger, have a taste they’re my favourite.’ He pushed one of the cubes into her mouth, she swallowed automatically as she would never waste food like these Capitol people seemed to do. The cubes were soft, bread with cheese within them, somehow still warm and gooey despite been out on the buffet for over an hour.   
‘Here this is strawberry milk, grandpa had them made especially. You can have one,’ said the little girl that was stood next to the boy. They stood in front of her, keeping anyone from seeing her on the steps. Both were blonde and blue eyed, their smiles widened as Katniss took another bite and finished the drink.   
The boy held out his hand, ‘I’m Peeta Mellark and-’ the girl put her hand out as well. ‘Madge, Madge Mellark, I’m the oldest.’ Both gripped one of Katniss’s hand, she ended up with her arms crossed and the boy and girl quickly swapped Katniss’s hands over without losing contact. ‘Your Katniss the new Victor, we like you. The others didn’t want to talk. Grandpa said we could play. Come on’   
Both pulled on her arms and took her for a tour of the ballroom, they explained each of the foods and showed her the best place to hide as Effie tried to find her. They saw her yaw as they showed her the fountain and the maze. The garden was lit up, no power shortages in the Capitol. They sat her down in the centre were a large gazebo was erected with hundreds of cushions and fur rugs inside.   
‘I have to go back, I can’t stay.’ Katniss said as they didn’t seem to want to go back any time soon.   
‘Relax, grandpa won’t be anger when we explain, we stay out her all the time. You’re our friend. We don’t let our other friends stay here, its secret.’ Madge said as she pushed Katniss down on the cover wrapping a arm around her middle. She tied her dresses bow around Katniss’s wrist. ‘you have to stay if you come in here with us, you’ll get lost in the maze. We don’t want you to get lost. Stay’ she yawned herself and closed her eyes to sleep.   
The boy Peeta pulled another fur rug up over them, on top of the five that he had already put on them. They were heavy but warm as the cold air was getting colder. ‘Stay, I’ll protect you. You’re different than the rest, you’re strong and I can protect you, we both can. Victors need protectors said grandpa. Sleep.’   
Katniss watched as the boy snuggled up next to her, effectively trapping her between the two blondes. They were right; she hadn’t watched how they had got through the maze, instead listening to the girl talk. She had been stupid and now Effie and Haymitch would be super angry. The train to go back to District Twelve left tomorrow, she had to get up early. But she couldn’t move, she’d have to wait, sure that someone would come looking eventually. She was the Victor of the night after all.


	2. Dress Ribbons, Cultures and Dandelions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katniss faces life in the Capitol and finds out that her new friends aren't as innocent as she thought.

 

Capitol attendants woke Katniss after that night, they’d undone the bow from around Madge and left it tied to Katniss’s wrist. The twins had been picked up still asleep and were being carried back inside, a hidden opening in the maze allowed them to leave in a straight line. Effie was stood outside the maze, waiting for her.

‘Katniss! What were you thinking, the party, the president! You were so lucky that you were with the Mellarks'. Completely unacceptable! Now off to bed we have to be up early for the train tomorrow. You get to go home.’

Katniss shuffled out of the mansion and sleepily waked to her bedroom in the tribute suite. It was a bizarre night and she just wanted to get back to coal covered District Twelve.

*

Katniss woke to a brightly lit bedroom, she looked out the window to a busy street full of Capitol people. Katniss was confused, normally her prep team would have been in pulling and plucking and waxing her by now to make her ready for the shots when she arrived and departed for District Twelve.

She walking into the dining area of the apartment, Effie was sat there but Haymitch was absent.

‘Oh Katniss wonderful news. You lucky girl. Only very special Victors get to stay in the Capitol longer than the Games.’ Effie gushed as she poured some hot chocolate into her cup.

‘Katniss you seem to have made an impression on the Mellark twins last night. What did you do?’

Katniss stared,’they showed me the food like the milkshakes and some buns then took me out to the maze where we fell asleep. Am I in trouble?’

Effie raised her eyebrows, clearly shocked that Katniss hadn’t realised. ‘Katniss the twins are President Snow’s grandchildren. They woke up after the party finished and asked President Snow if you could stay. Have you noticed that some Victor’s stay in the Capitol longer than others, Capitol citizens with lots of money pay for them to stay with them. As the twins have lots of money they get to keep you here for a while, President Snow might not have even charged them, he loves his family so well and they are darling children. You’ll stay at their house.’

‘But Prim. My mum, what about them? I have to go back so they don’t starve.’

‘As a victor you get an allowance from the capitol. Haymitch has already made arrangements for some of your money to go to your sister and mum. He’s taking the Capitol credits home on the train with him. That’s why he’s not here.’

Katniss looked at Effie, ‘Katniss dear, you're staying here, in the Capitol.’ Effie had decided to be blunt, the situation was obviously not okay and now Katniss needed to wake up before she lost her last life line. She let out a short sharp giggle, before the games if someone had said she would be wanting to cling to Effie Trinket of all people she would have shoot them with one of her arrows.

‘Katniss, come on lets get you dressed.’

Katniss found herself changed into a new outfit by Effie and bundled into a town car, driven through the Capitol to a grand double fronted house, a smaller version of the presidential mansion but still bigger than most of the capitol houses, clearly meant for one of the highest ranking families in the Capitol. Katniss thought this is what the Justice buildings in the districts should have looked like.

The twins from the night before came out from the front door, ‘Katniss, Katniss hi come in we’ve got lots to show you.’ Katniss found herself pulled from the car, Effie just waved saying how lucky she was.

‘Hello Katniss welcome to our home, I’m Mill and this is my wife Lily. We’re the twins parents, you have your own room opposite, consider this house your now. I’m sure the twins will give you the tour, Dinner is at six sharp and we dress but your forgiven until you have an appropriate wardrobe.’

Katniss like Mill he seemed friendly and open, she didn’t have to worry about him, Lily looked like she hadn’t made her mind up yet, Katniss would have to win her over. Peeta and Madge pulled her up the large staircase that curved around the wall like a snake, eager to get her away from their parents.

‘Here this is my room, I’ve got the view of the garden, Madge has the view of the street. I got the window seat though,’ Peeta said as he spun her around his room. There was paint and books littered everywhere, the curtains let out to a window seat with cushions and rugs just like the gazebo.

‘You can sleep with us, don’t know why daddy gave you your own room it just looks out on trees anyway, boring. Now I’ve called our stylist she’s coming in an hour. Lets show you the rest of the house.’

*

Katniss was happy to be able to stand in one spot after an hour of being dragged around the enormous house which was really a mini-mansion. Indoor and outdoor pool, sauna, cinema, music, playroom, study, two kitchens, dinning room, three reception rooms, a ballroom, eight bedrooms and double that in bathrooms, three separate attics and a large basement that was Mill’s room, Madge called it his manacle.

The stylist’s measuring via a series of pokes and prods made her feel like the start of the games again. She had managed to talk Madge and Peeta into only a few outfits, hoping to choose some herself as shopping seemed to be a big event and they clearly like using her as a live doll.

Now she just had to master finding clothes in the Capitol that didn’t look ridiculous, she wasn’t sure she could manage that. At least she’s managed to make herself heard in regard to modifications, Peeta had agreed and Madge had relented in the face of her and her twins united front.

*

Sat drinking her hot chocolate with something Madge called a pain au chocolate Katniss waited for Madge to finish her weekly meeting with ‘the girls’ from her school. They were meant to be planning events but did more time discuss their outfits and trying to gain favour with Madge or one up each other than make decisions. The most Katniss had seen them achieve in six weeks was pass on the responsibility of booking a ballroom for a party to another girl that wasn’t invited to the lunch but had dropped of some sample pictures of something called an ice sculpture. She sat at the end of the table, Madge and her friends ignored her having already found that she wasn’t interested in designers or clothes as long as she could walk she didn’t care. Madge had been disappointed but had eventually relented into giving her her own card which was in place or money to buy clothes.

Katniss found it was like trading, only easier as Capitol shopkeepers weren’t used to bargaining and some seemed to look forward to her visits which often drew other shoppers into their stalls as they saw her drop the price. This increased their business and made Katniss feel bit closer to home. Peeta didn’t like her wondering around the shopping district but had relented once he’d guided her around and knew that she knew the layout and how to get home. Katniss had bit her tongue, she had walked and hunted in her district woods for years a Capitol shopping district was not going to confuse her into loosing her sense of direction.

Katniss finished her drink leaving the flakes from the pastry on her plate, looking at Madge to see her absorbed in describing something that sounded like a bear but she wasn’t sure. She stood and left the restaurant, thinking she could find something to haggle over with a new shopkeeper maybe explore a bit more of the city on the way back to the Mellark’s. She took a new side street off the shopping district intending to see if she could find anything normal before circling back around towards the Mellark home. She came on a residential area, it was clearly middle range but different from others she had walked through. Plants were hanging from balconies, clearly lived in homes and efforts of homemade decorations were evident. Katniss saw two women decorating rugs and children playing, she moved forward till she saw a man sewing fabric, a look of concentration on his face.

‘Hello.’

‘Hello, you lost. You don’t look like you belong here, your protector will be looking for you.’ He said protector like a dirty word, it was the first negative comment about the Capitol Katniss had heard. She was shocked that he said it so openly.

‘I’m allowed to walk back to the house from the shopping district, Peeta made sure I know the route.’ Katniss wasn’t sure she could trust this man, he was interesting but people from the Capitol could change in a blink of an eye.

She’d seen Madge and Peeta go into rages or suddenly change their mind about something from one minute to the next. She’d had to wait until Peeta had recovered from a cold and spent the whole day with her eating ice cream before he had agreed to her walking the route home by herself. He’d followed her the first time, trying to be subtle, always half a street behind, she’d let him think he’d not been seen, having to stop and sit two times as she lost sight of him in the crowd.

‘Him good little pet aren’t you but not good enough to stay close. Did you want something or just want some fresh free air.’ He smiled moving his sewing to the bench beside him, he unfolded a sketch pad, using it to gesture towards her. ‘Seeing as you're here can I sketch you, it’s not often that I meet someone without a modification.’

‘Fine, I’m used to being sketched or stared at, comes as part of the Victor role,’ Katniss shrugged and walked into his garden looking at the plants that were obviously well cared for. She was used to being stared at had come to learn how to ignore the relentless itch that she felt that never seemed to stop unless she was in the house or at a party were Madge and Peeta and their friends all knew her. She heard the man start to draw as the pencil made scratching noises against the paper, he kept going, soon Katniss stopped hearing it as she noticed that all the plants in the garden were medicinal or practical. Not planted for beauty or because they’d smell nice with the owner of the garden’s perfume, they were practical. Clearly planted so there was colour in the garden all year around, gardening herbs nearest the doors and trees that blossom could be used for dyes and even only two trees that offered privacy from the garners next door. Katniss was impressed, most Capitulates knew nothing about plants, merely picked the colour or smell they liked and that them removed after they went out of style like there clothes. Madge had seemed surprised that Katniss like the garden which was large and grown wild as the Mellarks' all preferred the house, only venturing onto the balcony or as far as the pool deck if entertain was on offer.

It made Katniss feel safe when she snuck off to the gardens at night as the Mellark’s slept on the daily traditional naps, the only time Katniss wasn’t caught in either Mellark’s arms as they let, seeing it as a solitary time. Much more important than sleeping at night, she played along with getting changed into sleep clothes then as soon as she could be sure, padded down the corridor on hunter feet to the patio doors and out into the garden.

Katniss lost herself looking at the plants, it was like being back in the districts, she noticed that the sun had changed position, it was late afternoon. She turned to see the strange Capitolite still sketching.

He was fully concentrated on her, ‘Hm, thank you. It’s been useful, do you want to come in for a drink or do you have to be going?’ The Capitolite closed his sketch book, walking towards his patio doors and into a minimal room. It was soft blue and white, not the rainbow of colours that Katniss had come to expect in the Capitol, he waved his hand in a universal signal to take a seat. She chose a seat that looked comfortable, sinking into the cushion, she watched as he poured two glasses of wine into bowl stem glasses and walked back to her.

‘I don’t know you name, I’m Katniss.’ She spoke thinking that it was weird to be drinking in house that she didn’t know the name of host in such an intimate setting not like the couples houses she’d visited with Madge where the host smiled then concentrated on the Mellarks or wanted a photograph with her.

‘Cinna I work further down town, a little shop where I design interiors. You’ve given me looks to work with, I’d been design new patterns to do with forests and I think you’ve help.’

‘How, all I did was walk around your garden.’ Katniss took a sip of the wine, it was sweet not the bitter taste that she was used to.

‘Would you like to see them,’ he pulled his sketch book onto his lap. Katniss nodded and moved forward looking at the book. He’s sketched the plants she’d looked at, they were beautifully detailed, then he’d done them with her shadow thrown over them, drawings of her walking through the long grass he had at the back, her crouched over the flowers, checking the trees.

Katniss looked at him, ‘I hope you don’t mind but,’ he turned the page. Cinna had drawn her again, but without the trees instead he’d drawn her with the trees on her, he’d dressed her in flowing dresses of leaves and coats made from bark. He’d created fire, and water and rocks, they looked real, she could imagine these as reality.

‘I’ve been playing with clothes for years but your the first that i’ve actually wanted to make any for. Victors are funny things, they live here for a few months as birds for people from the Capitol to look at, then they go again. So different from us, they always look shocked even though they must have seen the Capitol from the television promotions. They enjoy the crowds, some stay like you, forced or not I’m not sure but they stay. They arrive in packs with frightened children each year but become attached quickly to them, regardless of if they look like winners or not. You are one that has stayed but you don’t move from one Capitolite to another, you stay with the same family. Unusual, very unusual.’ He closed his sketchbook and took a large gulp of wine leaving only a small pool in the bottom, enough for one more sip. ‘But your unsure now, you wouldn’t have come this far if you didn’t. What do you want to do now?’ he spoke slowly, not carelessly like others but like he genuinely want to know the answer.

Katniss thought she could trust him, that he wasn’t a spy for the Mellarks ready to tell them the first moment. He like he, he’d let her stay in his garden for hours, the sun was going down as she looked out the window.

‘I want to go home.’

‘Why don’t you, no one is stopping you. Have they said you can go or not.’

‘No they like me. It’s just very peaceful here and at home. I don’t have to be a Victor there I can just be Katniss.’

‘What about other Victors, do you see them very often.’

‘At parties, I can normally see them for little while mid party before Madge or Peeta want me. They’re nice, weird but nice not like they are when there is a camera infant of them.’

Katniss remembers Finnick Odair and Johanna Mason taking her for a sneaky drink and telling her funny stories as the speeches began. They’d said it was a welcome to the club tradition, Peeta hadn’t been happy when she’d come back from the garden’s with Finnick’s arm wrapped around her and giggling with Johanna like she remembers the Merchant girls doing back in District Twelve.

‘Good, well my shop is down on Yang Street. Come down, I’ll have a dress ready for you, let you see my work. I think you’ve given me lots of ideas to work on, on furnishings and clothes. I’d like you to come down and see them. Give me a month to create.’

‘Yang Street, I’ll come. I suppose I’ll know what shop is yours.’ Katniss smiled moving to get off the chair.

‘See you soon Katniss Everdeen. I’m betting on it.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it took so long but the Mockingly movies kind of killed my buzz for fanfics for a while.   
> Im editing chapter three of this story and half way through the next chapter of my GoTs pic
> 
> x


	3. Parties and Porridge with Syrup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katniss makes a break for it.

District Two was turning into a small speck on the horizon outside the train window, the sky finally turning light and the guard towers on the boarders of the district showing clearly that District Two was not as laid back as District Twelve. Katniss walked down to the dinning room cart, the train was headed to District Four, taking home Finnick Odair and his old mentor, they’d been in the capitol for some extra parties to celebrate District Four Victors winnings. She found him silly and over the top on the Capitol news but this would get her half way home she was sure she could get on the grain train to District Twelve.

Opening the door she saw Mags and Finnick sat at the table, drinking some of the horrible coffee that Haymitch drank while he was teaching me what to say for the tribute interviews.

‘What are you doing here?’ Finnick asked as he sat his coffee down.

‘Going home’ Katniss said disappointed that it sounded more like a question than the statement that she had been going for, not to mention the high pitch that was no where near her normal voice.

‘I thought you were a Capitol Victor now, Living with the Mellark children, seemed you had them stuck like glue to you.’

 

 

_Katniss felt like she was going to melt onto the floor in the middle of the party, Peeta was sat talking to some boys from his school she was not keen on them they looked at her like she was a new toy sword for them. Madge was in the bathroom putting more makeup on with Glimmer and Clove, she took another glass of strawberry and orange liquid, it was cool but wasn’t working._

_Cato and Marvel joined her against the wall, both looking far too happy._

_‘Katniss come on, we have an idea,’ Katniss looked for Madge and Peeta but both were busy and she did want to cool off. Peeta didn’t seem to mind Cato and Marvel both funny but harmless and they had accepted Katniss without acting like she was a zoo animal for the first week._

_‘You want to cool off don’t you.’ Katniss followed them as they jumped over the balustrade and into the garden._

_They brought her to the bottom of the garden, hidden from the main terrace where guests were talking and where Peeta had been. A fountain in the centre of a large pond that could be a lake took up most of the ground, Cato and Marvel had already taken off their jackets and shoes, laughing as they shrugged out of their shirts._

_‘Come on Katniss, it will be fun. You can swim can’t you, it's not that deep.’ Marvel showed his statement was false by summersaulting backwards into the pond, coming up out of breath and red in the face. ‘Or maybe not, but you can swim we saw on the games. You went in the stream.’_

_Katniss nodded her head, Cato jumped in and dunked Marvel under the water again, she laughed. They made her feel normal, she could imagine she was home in District Twelve with Gale, soaking up the sun while they waited for the fish to catch on some of Gale’s snares._

_She toed off her ballet flats, under doing the ribbons that wrap around her legs that Madge seemed to like her to wear, always wearing something that tied her up. She hadn’t felt the ground through the Capitol shoes for months, she’d wanted to run without shoes but trying to explain that to Peeta and Madge was like talking to Effie about coal._

_Katniss made to jump into the water but felt her dress pull on the back, tearing slightly, she stepped back uneven. She turned around to see Madge stood looking furious and Peeta with his hand holding the torn part of her dress._

_‘What are you doing?’ Madge asked, voice controlled._

_‘Going for a swim, Cato’s idea. Do you want to join in? Its too hot.’ Katniss tried to explain, she saw their blank faces, they looked at each other only to suddenly both grab her arms._

_‘Ooo Katniss is in trouble,’ sang Cato as they marched her away from the pond._

_‘Peeta, Madge what’s wrong its just a bit of fun. Don’t you want to cool.’ Katniss felt Peeta’s hand tighten, she was sure she’d have bruises._

_‘_ _You don’t even do that again, if you want to go swimming then fine, we’ll have a pool party tomorrow.’ Peeta said through gritted teeth, his voice even but making a conscience effort to stare straight ahead and not look at her._

_Madge however had no such problem looking at her, ‘Katniss your are friend. Cato and Marvel are idiots, do you have any idea how upset Peeta and I get when you flirt with them. You stay with us, we look after you. They don’t they didn’t even know if you could swim, I’ll arrange swimming lessons tomorrow, we can learn together.’_

_Madge turned forward her head already making arrangements, Katniss knew she would have everything sorted to her satisfaction within a couple of hours. Katniss still found it scary the way she ran the house especially when she first witnessed her team up with their mother, a scary woman that was nice but still expected perfection from the twins and Katniss as their guest._

_'I can swim actually, my father taught me, I could beat Marvel probably maybe not Cato, he’s a bit big.’_

_For once Madge looked flummoxed._ _‘But District Twelve isn’t next to the sea, you couldn’t.’_

_‘There’s a lake.’ Peeta stopped and stared then seemingly making his mind up about something walked back into the house._

_‘Well you still aren’t allowed without us, its dangerous and we’ve torn your dress, what will mother say. Lets sit down on the terrace, you’ll cool down if your sat down, see.’ Madge pushed on her shoulders pushing her into a chair, turning away saying something about another refreshment._

_‘Hm little Katniss is in trouble. They finally seen that District trash can’t be trusted, i’d run on home if I was you. Madge just told me to tell you.’ Clove, one of the general’s daughter who was always hovering around the Mellarks._

_Katniss followed the direction Madge had taken, walking around to see Madge talking to Glimmer._

_‘I don’t get it, maybe she should go back see what the reality of the Districts is. She doesn’t fit in here yet. I think it would be good to go, see that life in the Capitol is much better than the Districts,’ Katniss didn’t want to hear anymore, Clove was right._

_She’d walked out of the party straight to the translation, it was close to six am by the time she got on the train. It had been deserted as it wasn’t due to leave until nine, she’d gone into a compartment and slept, she’d wanted to leave and been given the opportunity._

_She could see Prim._

 

 

‘This train only goes as far as Four,’ Finnick took a swallow of his coffee, waving his hand to say sit. ‘Do you want to come back with us for a holiday, then we can see the mayor to get you to District Twelve if the Mellark’s have sent you home. Maybe some new clothes stop, looks like you’ve been riot into.’

Katniss sat down, taking a cup of hot chocolate that was on the table, happy to be accepted so easily. Mags made a noise to her, patting her hand.

‘Mags asked if you’d like to take a swim in the sea when we get there, refreshing. Try the lamb stew it's your last chance.’

*

Peeta and Madge had been pacing the living room of their home their mother sat down talking to them but being ignored.

‘She’ll turn up your grandfather will find her, Victors can’t go missing like that, she’s too recognisable.’

A peacekeeper enter with their father Mill, looking visible nervous. ‘Katniss Everdeen has been located she’s just stepped off the Victor train for District Four. She seemed to be of the opinion that she was told to leave, trying to arrange to get the next grain shipment train to District Twelve. She’s staying with Finnick O’dair at the moment, the mayor needs to known what to do. Train to District Twelve or Back to the Capitol.’

‘Told to leave, told to leave, we never said anything. Find out what happened!’ Peeta was yelling, face flushed red. ‘Madge what happened!’

‘I left to get drinks, I didn’t say anything,’ Madge walked towards Peeta. ‘We want the footage from the party, we want to see Katniss from the moment we left her.’

‘And no we don’t want her to go anywhere. We’re going there, not anyone else, get a train ready, she needs us. We look after her, have that footage on the train.She needs to be somewhere safe, the Districts aren’t safe, she’d safe with us. We need updates until we get there, she needs us, she doesn’t know how to be safe. She needs to be in the Capitol with us.’

Their mother Lily stood up putting a hand on Peeta’s shoulder drawing him around to her, ‘Perhaps you should see grandfather before you go, he’s free for lunch and he might be able to stop this from happening again.’

‘Mother your brilliant.’ Madge hugged her and Peeta smiled a plan already forming.He’d keep Katniss safe, he wouldn’t have to worry about her walking around the capitol, he loved her but she was independent. She’d have to slow down on that, he’d let Madge play bad twin she was much more manipulative than him. She’d have Katniss behaving in no time, no more wondering off at parties or shopping trips. Now to see grandfather, he’d let them keep her close, Madge might not like it but he’d always been grandfather’s favourite.

*

When the Twins had gone to change for lunch, having still been in their party outfits from the previous night Lily said to Mill.

‘I’ll talk to father first, the way they behaved tonight, I’ve never seen them care about someone like that. It is unstable, that girl has to stay here, indefinitely.’

‘Yes, they’ve clearly become attached much more and far too early than I’d like. Katniss seems to be a nice girl, very popular now just the problem of changing her status. No Victor on active service can keep our two children calm, that needs to change.’

‘Give them this year to realise that not everything can be theirs then next year the problem can be sorted. I’ll talk to father see if something can’t be arranged, can’t have everything out of the correct order, not in the presidential family any how.’

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hm third chapter as promised - i knew insomnia was a good thing sometimes.   
> x


	4. Sunsets and Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katniss makes a decision and she realises what game she is really playing and who is the real power player.

Peeta stared at the television watching the footage of Katniss scrambling onto the train from yesterday he could see that she thought it was okay, walking onto the train calmly. Her dress torn and rumpled, he would phone grandpa to ask for the extra footage after he’d watched this. 

Madge was already half way down the train heading for the Peacekeepers office, wanting the footage now. She’d had that dress made for Katniss from the silly plain designer shopkeeper Cinna, it wasn’t her taste but she’d looked so happy when it had been delivered home with a small card that she hadn’t let them see. She intended to find out more about this Cinna soon but had thought if she brought the dress with her Katniss might be happier when they got her back on the train. 

They could play dress up as soon as they got back, Peeta liked watching Katniss come out of the changing room to show him her outfits. Madge could even admit that she found Katniss’s blush endearing, she was so innocent hardly changed from the Victor celebration party where they’d first met. 

‘What is she going to be exposed too, I know its a Victor’s village but still its in the Districts there might be diseases or wild animals. She better not have gone in the sea or eaten any local food, first things first when she gets on this train I’m putting her in a bath and disinfecting her.’ Madge growled as she collapsed in the seat next to Peeta. 

‘Grandfather is having a necklace made up of the design I sketched, special delivery. It will be ready when we get back, he promised. This won’t happen again. Peacekeepers know were coming, Katniss is protected, she’s in a Victor household, the Peacekeepers are watching her. We’ll be with her in a couple of hours she will be so happy that were coming to get her I'm sure.’ Peeta clasped his hand with his sister, watching the footage of Katniss. 

They hardly ever touched even before Katniss, she was the glue between them she kept them together else they would only have been together for family dinners or meeting with there friends. 

They were the same but different, they relied on each other but Madge was easily pushed, she was quick to manipulate, she didn’t cover up that she wanted something ever until Katniss, she had talked him into talking to grandfather. He’d wanted her but hadn’t thought about bringing her home, bringing her into their lives like this, he would have done it forcibly made her see the truth not get comfortable first. 

Now he was glad Madge had suggested this way, he knew the relaxed Katniss not what she was like for the cameras, he would know all her weaknesses and dreams before he trained her after she had misbehaved. 

Now they had her at home he couldn’t imagine life without her, he couldn’t - no wouldn’t let her go. She’d become part of his everyday life, she’d become integral to him at parties, at home, when they went out with their friends. He liked knowing her, seeing her, talking to her. 

She’d learnt to ask for things like her walk back from the shopping district by herself, asking him who people were, being more involved in discussions, clothes shopping and playing games with their friends. He didn’t like the way she’d connected with Marvel and Cato but he wouldn’t stop it unless it became something. Cato and Marvel knew him well, had seen him in wrestling matches they wouldn’t touch Katniss. They were friends with her, she liked them but he wished she was like that with him and Madge more, she always held a small part of herself back. 

*

Katniss liked District Four, everyone worked and there were open spaces. Finnick had introduced her to Annie, she was light and happy and Finnick hardly let go of her hand. She would drift off into her own world but he always pulled her back, they seemed happy. Katniss had never wanted love, she had her sister who she wasn't allowed to phone but had letters from which were sent with Haymitch's signature. Mags kept her fed and showed her how to make fish hooks and took her out for a swimming lesson while Finnick and Annie swam circles around her splashing each other. It was the most normal shed felt in months, she didn't have to think about who was watching she could just be herself. 

They were out on a boat in the ocean, they could see the bay but as Victors had a little more leeway in how far out they could go. Others had boats in the bay but the Peacekeepers sent a patrol around to the beach every half hour, they had a good relationship with the Victors who tended to stay out of the way except when the cameras arrived from the Capitol. 

‘We can have dinner out on the beach tonight, some crab and oysters with mixed rice and herbs would be easy enough to eat on the beach.’ Finnick said it as he looked at Annie and moved to lift her back into the boat, it was two in the afternoon. Safe to lie in the sun now, Katniss flopped onto the deck, happy bit exhausted. Finnick laid down next to her, putting a straw hat on his head. 

Mags nodded and cast the nets out as she lifted the anchor up onto the deck. They drifted over the rocks underneath, then dropped anchor as they sat half infant of a large cluster of rocks, offering protection from the current but a small breeze to drift across the boat as they all dozed on the deck. 

*

District Four was dusty, sand blew down the streets from the ocean and the smell of fish and seaweed drifted in on the breeze.   
Madge did not like the sea, it was wet and smelt and always made her want a shower, Peeta wasn’t much better crinkling his nose at the smell. District citizens were out getting ready to process the fish that had come in from the larger fishing boats, packed with ice in large crates they walked around each other in a chaotic mess. They were tired and outraged that the Peacekeepers had let Katniss and the other Victors go out on a boat that afternoon, Katniss wasn’t meant to have left Victors village, they’d said they were on the beach now, eating an early evening meal. They had both shuddered at the idea, they did not like nature and the outdoors, the expansive gardens surrounding their home we no more than a background to parties, they didn’t go past the pool and the large lawn of perfectly cut grass when a garden party was on. 

They walked down the path that outlined the beach, their was a bonfire going and a group of people were sat lying on the beach, their clothes covered in sand and soaking up the last rays of the sun. They’d obviously finished what they had eaten and were in the middle of post food relaxation.   
Katniss was sat next to Finnick laughing at what he had said, oblivious to them arriving. 

‘Katniss!’ Madge surged forward putting her hands around Katniss’s neck then pulling her up and brushing the sand off of her. ‘We’ve been so worried, how could you leave like that, we had Peacekeepers out looking for you. Look at your outfit, you look like you did when you came out of the arena, you need a minimum of two hours in the spa to repair this. Katniss.’ 

Katniss stood looking dumbfounded at Madge, Finnick had stood up and was standing behind her a silent witness to Madge’s one sided conversation, obviously not needing Katniss to respond. 

Peeta came to mirror Finnick behind Madge, looking at Katniss. He pulled her braid straight and put his jacket around her shoulders, glaring at Finnick, indicating that he was the assumed instigator of Katniss not looking like a Capitolite. 

‘The train will take us back, we can be home in time for Sunday brunch, order pancakes with treacle from Bernetio’s to celebrate.’ 

Peeta tuned back in as he registered what Madge had said. He didn’t think Katniss deserved pancakes after her leaving and he didn’t like the sound of her leaving the house until he’d got the delivery from grandfather, he’d talk to Madge before they put Katniss to bed.   
She wasn’t going out if they didn’t have a good security lock on her, this situation would not happen again. 

‘Katniss. Say good bye to Mr O’dair and we’ll be off. Your filthy.’ 

Peeta took hold of Katniss’s arm, curling his fingers firmly around her elbow, making a mental note when he felt the quickening of her pulse point as he drew her towards them. Katniss said good bye to Finnick closer to a whisper than anything and dragged her feet as he walked her back up the ramp to town.   
Katniss couldn’t believe that the twins were in District Four, they looked uncomfortable and more rumpled than she’d ever seen. Madge was busy muttering about how to get Katniss back to Madge’s expectations, the normal troubles and the needs for her to stop talking to other people, the normal discussion that Katniss could make small noises for now and let her mind wonder. 

Peeta on the other hand was a silent ball of furious that she had not seen before, he’s grip on her arm was like marble and his eyes glittered with suppressed anger. Katniss had the feeling that if he could he would have thrown her over his shoulder and then locked her in a box where he could keep an eye on her. She hadn’t missed the way he’d eyed Finnick and then the tightening of his hands into fists when Madge had mentioned going out for brunch tomorrow. 

Katniss doubted she’d be leaving the house without a Peacekeeper escort or the twins glued to her side for the foreseeable future. Katniss now knew Peeta and Madge’s limit where she was concerned, she’d mislabelled them. Peeta was in charge, he let Madge be the loud one and boss him around as long as it didn’t upset his plans but Madge clearly relied on Peeta for the heavy lifting, the manipulation. 

Peeta had the final say and he clearly held the main vote on anything important and Katniss was clearly important if the trip out of the Capitol was any indication. 

*

Katniss had slept beside him on the train journey up, Madge had spent three hours in the bathroom with her restoring her to the Capitol Katniss they expected of her. She’d slipped into bed and snuggled up to him slowly. She’d worked out that Madge had forgiven her but that he would take more work and Peeta planned to take advantage. 

She normally stayed out of bed for as long as possible but had let him braid and un-braid her plait again and again. It was something that calmed him he’d discovered after coming back from meetings with his grandfather or his summer internship, she’d lay down wherever they were and let him play, he liked her hair up in the evening, he now considered it a ritual of sorts when she shared his room. She decided that it would probably help his anger if she got in his bed after dinner, Madge had yawned and gone to her room, exhausted. 

'This is better isn't it, can understand why you'd want to go back to the Districts, it was like the Arenas.' Katniss leaned back on the pillows, she knew Peeta would never understand but didn't think her trying to explain it would be a good idea when she'd only just got him calmed down. Peeta was finishing her braid now, smiling as he tied the end but didn't let go as he normally did. 

Peeta looped the braid around his wrist, he would get her to grow it out longer so he could have a good double loop around his wrist without pulling on her scalp.   
He slid down into the duvet, pulling Katniss back into his shoulder as he clapped his hands to turn off the lights. He was planning on having her move permanently into his room at night after this, Madge could have lunches and day spa appointments. He had to work, he was the male, the next in line to the Mellark name, Katniss would learn he would have her full attention when he was home, Madge other times. Like grandfather said, Victors needed training, Katniss had been a quick study he’d started now and make sure she understood her new role. After all she was with him now, he knew she had finally seen who was the top twin, he'd been happy to let her think otherwise but he wanted her to realise what he was and that he would not give her up.

*

Katniss sat eating the delivered Bernetio’s pancakes, Madge had explained that Peeta was waiting for a delivery and couldn’t go out. This had never stopped Madge before but the power had shifted and what Peeta had wanted Madge was clearly not going to go against him anymore. Katniss had not looked forward to seeing Mrs Mellark again but she’d hugged her and seemed to be sympathetic to her. Mr Mellark had smiled and patted her head before leaving with Peeta for a mystery meeting.

Madge had been with her since they woke up, walking her through washing and now eating. Talking about the itinerary for the next week as if nothing had happened, she kept turning around to make sure Katniss was still there clearly thinking Katniss was going to bolt the minute she had the opportunity. Katniss had seen President Snow arrive to see Peeta and his father, they were in the downstairs study right now, Katniss knew already that she wouldn’t be allowed downstairs to the public rooms until Madge and Peeta were happy so Katniss was making a show of being comfortable in the upstairs rooms. Lounging on the sofas and hugging a pillow as they sat around talking on the bed, she’d gone to the bathroom making as much noise as possible so that one or both didn’t suddenly follow her in there.

'We should do a photo shoot, get all the new designs in her the Victory tour and decide what your wearing, we could get matching outfits for grandfathers big party. I think-' Madge carried on but Katniss was looking out the window to the other wing of the house, she could see through the window Mr Mellark sat in an armchair with the back of President Snows head in the opposite and a side profile of Peeta. He was talking enthusiastically, waving one hand around in emphasis. Peeta was smiling clearly pleased, they'd been in there an hour and Madge had been very quiet since her early morning chat with Peeta, they were up to something. 

'I'm going out on the terrace, I need some fresh air if we're not going out until Peeta's finished,' Katniss stood and walked out the double patio doors to the sun soaked terrace. Ignoring Madge's squeak and the crashing plate in her wake she flopped down on the balustrade, stretched out and closed her eyes, she missed the sun from District Four already. 

She was just getting comfortable as Madge slumped onto the bench close by waiting for her after she had tried unsuccessfully to pull her up when she felt suddenly cold as if the sun had gone in. Katniss opened her eyes to Peeta stood above her, smiling. 

‘Hello,’ she said giving him a smile in return. She patted the balustrade edge next to her, half sitting up on her elbows. ‘Finished finally, Madge wants a photoshoot but I hoped you fancied a swim or we could join up with the boys for a ride on the trails.’ Katniss watched as Peeta sat on the balustrade next to her, he took her hand and tugged until she was off and stood infant of him between his legs.

‘Katniss President Snow wants to see you downstairs.’ Mr Mellark said from the doorway, Peeta smiling as he let go of her hands. Katniss got up and walked downstairs escorted by both Mellark men.

Peeta smiled and said, ‘Grandfather just delivered it himself, he just wants a word first I’ll be in, in a minute.’ Mr Mellark opened the door and ushered Katniss through, softly closing it once she was through.

‘Ah Miss Everdeen how nice to see you back in the Capitol again, I hope my grandchildren are keeping you entertained.’ President Snow was stood in front of the fireplace, pushing a log into a secure spot on top of the fire. 

He turned picking up a large square box covered in velvet with a large silver embossed K & M in the centre. He motioned for her to sit in one of the two chairs that flanked the fireplace, he took the other, blotting his starched handkerchief against his lips. The smell of the rose pinned to his suit jacket came towards her, she wrinkled her nose trying to dislodge the smell. 

‘Hm bit much today I must speak to the gardeners about it. Miss Everdeen I think you understand from my grandchildren’s reaction yesterday to your abrupt departure that your leaving the Capitol for the Districts is no longer an option, of course you’ll have to go back while you are the designated Victor for District Twelve but your time there will be the same as Miss Trinket’s fleeing and scheduled.  
‘My grandchildren seem unable to function without you and seem to display emotions I have not seen in them since they were toddlers. Your appeal I do not understand but you seem to be improving under their influence, I expect that to continue. I will not have my grandchildren upset, they are not used to hardship and I never expect them to experience it.  
‘Peeta tells me you like to be independent, going off on walks by yourself and as you can see here.’   
The television screen showed images of her in leaving the veranda and going into the expanse grounds of the Mellark house.  
‘You clearly are feeling contained however I feel that you are to become an important member of my family and my family has an image to maintain. Peeta is going to present you with this box in a minutes time, being from the Districts I understand the concept of a ring to signify a commitment to marriage is exclusive to the Capitol and District One.   
‘You will except and continue behaving appropriately with my grandchildren, you’ve managed to juggle them effectively so far, therefore I expect you to continue with that strategy. One happy and another sad is not what I want to see on camera or at the Victors party at the end of the month. Enjoy visiting your District Miss Everdeen, it will be sometime before you smell coal duct again.’

Katniss stood as he did, walking him out of the room and accepting his handshake. Katniss was surprised the President even had cameras surveilling his own family, looser than other but still not entirely trusted.

 

Peeta came in the same smile on his face. 

‘Katniss grandfather seemed happy I’m glad you're getting along, he’s great isn’t he. He’s letting me help with picking the stylists for next year says I have to get used to more responsibility.’

He came forward taking her hand in one and touching the side of her face with the other, his fingers playing with the wisps of hair that lay there. He stood looking at her, he seemed to be waiting for something then dropped his hands.

‘Katniss losing you yesterday made me think, made me realise that I never want you to go back to the Districts, I don’t want you to ever think that I don’t want you here. I want you to stay forever, I want you to know that I will follow you wherever you go. I want you to be mine forever I want to be able to say that your mine to the whole of Panem. Katniss marry me, please.’

There he’d done it, opening the Velvet box on the table and taking two rings out, slipping them on her right hand. He explained the rings as he put them on, not even waiting for her answer like her response wasn’t needed. Katniss listened to his explanation, he mind numb and fingers stiff, the second largest finger was closest to the heart and was tied to it. 

The first was known as an engagement ring, a sign of commitment like President Snow had said. 

The second was larger and had light blue stones all over it, an eternity ring he said, the meaning obvious, the first ring had one large matching Blue stone and the rest of the ring covered in diamonds the most expensive export out of District One.

Katniss saw Peeta’s smile, he had asked her, the wording was questioning but the tone stating he already knew the answer. Katniss knew she didn’t have a choice and the rings weren’t the only item in the box.

‘Ive had something made for you, I want you to know that I never want you to leave me, I knew as soon as I saw you volunteer as Tribute that you were meant to be here and not in dusty District Twelve. Katniss you belong here.’ 

Peeta pulled out a necklace from his pocket, it was diamonds with blue light jewels aquamarine maybes, Katniss guessed. She had received lots of jewellery before, for parties or on shopping trips but this was different. It was two strands with a Katniss flower linking them together half was round, Peeta turned it to show that the clasp was located there. It was a complicated clasp one she’d need help with as she still wasn’t good with the Capitol technology smart locks. Peeta had brought her it for everyday wear she could tell, it was meant for evening but he'd never given her jewellery before the sun was setting except today, he looked happy as he brought it around her neck. Katniss felt like a rope was tightening and she couldn’t reach up to remove it. Peeta kissed the hollow of her throat above the necklace’s top rope of diamonds, she shivered as he pulled her into a hug. 

‘Katniss I want you to wear this always.’ 

‘Thank you Peeta its beautiful, I don’t deserve it. Should I take it off, its far to nice to wear during the day -‘ 

Katniss stopped as Peeta tightening his grip on her hands, he tilted his head and pulled her hands up to his mouth. 

‘No the necklace goes with you, I don’t want to see you without it. You’re living with me, I expect you to look like you live with me.’ 

Madge popped up behind Peeta , grinning at her but keeping her eyes on her brother. ‘You can start a new trend Katniss, ill have to pick one out now, maybe get one like a lilly or something. What should I get now.’

**Author's Note:**

> I know the dialogue was minimal and Peeta was not his normal self but i promise he will be more himself after this.


End file.
